


Damn Right I Do

by gaeilgelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airports, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Marauders, Marriage Proposal, Military Remus, Moony - Freeform, Muggle AU, Padfoot - Freeform, Remus has cancer, Sappy Remus, Soft wolfstar, long distance, proposal, sappy sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeilgelupin/pseuds/gaeilgelupin
Summary: Remus comes back from serving in the Royal Navy overseas. Sirius is more than excited to see him.What happens next?Oh, you know, the usual cliché marriage proposal with a supportive James Potter!And sex, obviously.





	Damn Right I Do

Sirius had been alone, for the best part of 3 months. Remus had been serving in the Royal Navy overseas as part of his job. Although he got regular phone calls, it still wasn’t enough.

Today, however, this was about to end as Sirius was on his way to pick his beloved boyfriend up from the airport. 2 hours early. He simply couldn’t wait. So, he was sat in Costa’s for an hour and a half, drinking copious amounts of coffee and purchasing far too many brownies, spending a grand total of £56.60, at 1am.

Remus’ flight landed at 1:30am, and Sirius had promised Remus that he’d collect him from the Airport. I mean, why wouldn’t he? Over the past three months, life had been difficult. Sirius would wake up every single night, without fail, with nightmares. They seemed to have returned after Remus left, most of them consisting of his abusive childhood, or lack thereof. He would wake up screaming and crying, expecting to find someone next to him to calm him down, but never did. However, he had gotten used to that, usually padding down the stairs in search for a bottle of whiskey and a cigarette, to numb the feeling of torment. But, he’d never tell Remus that, of course.

Lily had said she would come with Sirius to pick him up, but he declined, wanting to be the first one to see him once he got home. Also, lily didn’t really appreciate the snogging. Understandable, he thought.

Sirius sat in the arrivals lounge of the airport, having to wait half an hour for his boyfriend to text him, letting him know his plane had landed. He had made sure that he gave him enough time to calm himself down, getting rid of the nerves, but as soon as that text message came in, his heart rate sky-rocketed. He began to breathe heavier, resting his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. He couldn’t have a panic attack. Not now. Thoughts were racing through his head a million miles a second, thinking,

 _What if he didn’t miss me?_  
What if he’s changed?  
What if he cheated on me with another one of the navy team?  
What if he doesn’t love me anymore?  
What do I say?  
What do I do?  
Wha-

All thoughts stopped when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He held his breath and looked up. To his surprise, it was a lady. She had soft brown skin and ebony hair. Soft facial features made her look easy to talk to, almost like a mother. She had an upturned nose and almond shaped eyes, black in colour. Red lipstick stood out against the flawless skin and she was giving Sirius a soft smile. She was crouched down, her name tag read _Yvonne_. “Sir? Are you alright?” She asked, her tone extremely gentle. “Y-Yeah! I’m fine! Just- nervous is all.” He smiled. She smiled in return and asked, “Who are you here to collect?”

“Uh- my boyfriend.”  
“Aw, how _lovely_! What time is he landing?” She inquired.  
“1:30”  
She paused. “Do you need a coffee?”  
Sirius chuckled and explained the story of the coffee shop, saying how he spent £56.60 on coffee and brownies.

They chatted for another while, taking about how her fiancé was in the Navy too, but wouldn’t be back for another month, until Yvonne’s phone rang. She stood up from her seat and told Sirius she had to get back to her job, apologising.

“Okay! Thank you- for…”  
“No problem.” She smiled at him and sauntered back to where she came from, obviously rushing to tell her friend about “the nervous man waiting for his boyfriend.”

Sirius hadn’t realised the time, when he checked his phone, it read 1:42am.  
“ _Shit_!” Sirius leapt off his seat, grabbing his bag, and rushed towards the arrivals, to search for Remus. To his surprise, Remus wasn’t there. He looked around for another 10 minutes, but still, no sign of Remus.

The arrival lounge was now empty, as the rest of the Navy team had already left. They had all arrived in a special lounge, especially for Army and Navy staff, and as this was the only flight this morning, Sirius was alone.

Panic began to set in once again, thinking he’d missed Remus’ flight. “ _Fuck_.” He whispered to himself. He spun around and tilted his head back, fisting his hands into his hair in frustration. Tears began to fill his eyes, he had no idea where his boyfriend was and he didn’t know what on Earth he was supposed to do in an airport.

He bought himself another coffee, a strong espresso this time, to keep himself awake and to try and calm himself down once more. He was sat down on one of the chairs, complete silence filling the room. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of footsteps through the double doors directly in front of him. He sat bolt upright, staring at the doors.

They opened. It wasn’t Remus. But, it was a young man in a suit. He was carrying a black, leather briefcase and had a note in his hand. He approached Sirius with a soft smile and handed him the letter. Sirius looked up at the man, clearly confused, by unfolded the note nonetheless.

He read _Sirius Black_ in Remus’ perfect handwriting. Neat and cursive. Unfolding the note, he saw a short note in the same handwriting.

_Sirius, I know you may be worried. Don’t be, love. Come round to the west arrivals lounge. There’s a surprise for you._

_Remus x_

Sirius looked up at the man and smiled, who smiled back and offered to escort Sirius round. He gratefully accepted and followed the man to the West Arrivals Lounge.

The man stopped just before the double doors entering the West Lounge. He held his hand out as if to usher Sirius in. He smiled again at him and whispered a “thank you” before pushing the heavy oak doors open.

He looked around the room. It was empty. He sighed, completely convinced this was all a set-up. “Fuckin’ hell, Remus. Where _are_ you?”

He whipped his head around when he heard footsteps from behind him, slow and controlled.

“ _Remus_.” He whispered, exhaling sharply. Remus was wearing a suit. He had a black blazer, white shirt and silk black tie with black slacks. He wore Peair black, leather shoes and had clearly gotten a haircut. He hadn’t gelled it, he kept it natural, he knew Sirius loved it like that.

Remus stood there smiling. He began to take a few steps forward when he saw Sirius rushing towards him. He hadn’t anticipated the speed at which Sirius travelled, and so, was almost knocked over by the force of the hug given to him. Sirius crashed himself into Remus, wrapping his arms around Remus’ waist, pressing his face into Remus’ shirt, wetting it with tears.

He began to cry, his whole body shaking with little sobs.  
“I missed you _so_ much.”  
“Oh, baby. I missed you too”  
God, it was a relief to hear Remus’ voice again, which only made him cry harder.  
“Sshh, don’t cry baby.”  
They stayed there for a few seconds until Remus pulled away, suddenly getting very nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Sirius asked, looking worried.  
“No- nothing! I’m okay, just— nervous I guess.” He chuckled.

“W-why?” Sirius began to panic.

Remus took a step back and inhaled deeply, flicking his nose in nervousness.  
“Sirius. I- god, how do I start this? Okay-”

“Sirius. You’ve been my boyfriend for god knows how long, maybe 8 years now? And… I’ve loved _every minute_ of it. Yes, we fight and we argue over the stupidest things, and I know sometimes we can seriously piss each other off but- that doesn’t matter. Sirius, I love you. I love you _so fucking much it scares me._ I love the way you look when you come downstairs in the morning after a night on the piss. I love the fact that you bake a cake for me, after I come back from chemo. _Without fail._ I _love_ the way you suck my cock. I love the way you never fail to make me smile. I love your cuddles. I love your kisses. And I _fucking love the sex_. But most of all… I love your heart. You have the purest heart. The fact that you’re with me, even though I’ve got this stupid cancer, and I get really sick, and I can have the worst mood swings. You don’t lose your temper with me. And sometimes, I think about you. Late at night, when I can’t sleep. I think about how you could love me, when really I’m not that special, but you do. A-and honestly, it scares me. It scares me so much- knowing that you love me, because I’ve never loved anybody as much as I love you. You’re fucking brilliant, I can’t imagine my life without you anymore. So…

Sirius Black, will you do me the honours of becoming my husband, and spending the rest of your life with me?” Remus pulled out a blue velvet box, getting down on one knee and opening it up, to reveal a platinum band, detailed with fine diamanté’s lacing the top and bottom.

When he looked up, he found Sirius’ eyes glazed with tears, his mouth was open slightly and his face was extremely flushed. He brought his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes. “ _Fuck_.”

“Sirius? I-I’m sorry-” Remus started, a sad expression setting on his face, as well as panic and confusion. He cut himself off when he saw Sirius smiling through his hands.

He began to nod his head. “Yeah!” He whispered.

“Wait, seriously?” He asked in utter disbelief.

  
“ _Yes! Yes! God yes_!”

Remus’ face lit up, he got up off his knee and stood up, smiling brightly, a smile Sirius had never seen before. A smile that conveyed the purest of happiness, excitement and love. So much love made itself present in that god damn smile.

Remus pulled Sirius’ waist into his as he crashed his lips upon the latter’s. He gave everything he had into that kiss. He kissed Sirius as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. Sirius brought his hands up and curled one around the side of his face and the other around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Their tongues slid together effortlessly, boy, did Sirius miss this. He broke away, noses still touching, and a goofy grin plastered on Sirius’ face, “Yes, I’ll fucking marry you.” He whispered. Remus smiled back, kissing his again, but pulled away when he felt Sirius jerk at the sudden round of applause coming from the back of the room.

All the Navy Team who were on the ship with Remus were there, clapping and cheering.

Remus pressed his mouth to Sirius’ cheek before speaking softly, “I think there’s somebody that wants to see you.” He looked behind him, giving the person a smile. Remus moved out of the way to reveal the mystery person and his heart exploded when he saw the look on Sirius’ face.

“ _James!_ ” Sirius cried, crashing himself upon James Potter, who was also overseas with Remus.   
“Sirius, god I missed you mate.” James cried, hugging Sirius tightly.

“I didn’t hear from you _once_! I thought you _died_!”  
“I’m sorry, I just never had the chance, I was always on call and as soon as I was gonna ring you up, I was on duty.”  
“It’s okay. Wait- does lily know you’re home?”   
“Nah, I’m gonna surprise her.”  
Sirius’ heart melted, he knew James could be a sappy shit but he didn’t know he was this sappy.  
“You weren’t supposed to be home for another month!”  
“I know! Searg let me off early!”

“Congratulations mate.” James smiled, patting Sirius’ shoulder.  
“Wha- Oh! Yeah! _Thank you_!” Sirius grinned, his face becoming flushed again.  
James hugged him again, “Always knew you were a poof.” James teased.  
Sirius pokes his shoulder playfully, “Shut it.”

“Sirius?” Remus called, strolling over to him and James.  
“Ready to go?”  
“Yeah!” Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus’ waist.  
“You need a lift home, James?”   
“Nah, I’ll be good, I’ve got meself a cab.” James smiled thankfully at them though.  
“Alright, see you later James!” Sirius hugged him and then took Remus’ hand, making their way out of the airport.

••

It was a short and rather uneventful drive home, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of wet lips smacking against each other not so subtly, probably enraging the cab driver. Sirius had himself planted on Remus’ lap, and Remus hands were firmly grasping Sirius’ arse, causing Sirius to moan out.  
In the house, however, was a completely different story.

“Close your eyes.” Sirius whispered into Remus’ ear, retreating into the kitchen. He grabbed a box of matches and lit all 13 candles around the room, four of which were places precisely on the table, along with a bunch of roses in a vase, both white and red. He instructed Remus to go and sit in the living room until Sirius came to get him, so he could prepare what was in the kitchen.

“Alright Remus, you can come in!” He called. He crouched down beside a cage, waiting for his boyfriend to enter the room. Remus had undone the top button of his shirt, and taken his tie and blazer off. His hair wasn’t as neat as it was when Sirius first set eyes on him down at the airport, but that didn’t matter right now.

“What are you do-” Remus started, then gasped as Sirius opened the cage, releasing a black Alsatian. It wasn’t fully grown but still, it was rather large. Remus crouched down to the dog’s level, smiling brightly as the dog jumped all over him, wagging his tail excitedly, wiggling his butt. “ _Hiya! Look at you_!” Remus chuckled, petting and rubbing the dog’s fur, scratching under the dog’s chin and ruffling his ears. “God, you’re _adorable_! Yes you _are_ , yes you _are_!” He smiled playfully at the dog, allowing it to roll over, resting its head on Remus’ lap with its legs up in the air. Remus brought his hands down and started to rub the dog’s belly, causing it to wag its tail even more.

He looked up at Sirius, “You got a dog?”  
“No. I got _you_ a dog.” He smiled.  
“Wha- you got _me_ a dog?” Remus asked again, in pure disbelief.  
“Not just one either.” Sirius grinned, opening his jacket to reveal a small little puppy, sleeping. Remus jumped up and went over to Sirius to take a look inside his jacket. He gasped again, his eyes beginning to water. “Baby.” He whispered as he reached into the jacket and picked up the tiny puppy. The dog had black fur, a little Alsatian, much like the larger one on the floor where Remus was sitting. “ _Awwww_.” Remus cries in choked little sobs, holding the sleeping puppy like a child. It started to open it’s eyes, glancing up at Remus before stretching out one of its paws and resting it on Remus’ chest. “He’s _gorgeous_.” He spoke, looking up at Sirius with tears in his eyes. Sirius was grinning at the two of them, Remus and the puppy. “Aren’t you the cutest little thing.” Remus whispered to the puppy, who began to wag his tail, squirming slightly. Remus set him down to play with the larger dog over the other side of the kitchen, sniffling at something under the fridge.

“What are you gonna call ‘em?” Sirius asked, biting his lip as he saw Remus swagger over.  
“Doesn’t matter at the moment.” Remus chuckled as he descended his lips onto those of Sirius’, earning a moan from the latter as he tangled his fingers into Remus’ hair.

“Ready to take this to the bedroom?” Sirius inquired teasingly.  
“ _Absolutely_ ” He replied, picking Sirius up, supporting his arse with his fingers, teasing his hole through his jeans, Sirius squirming in response and sucking a wet purple bruise onto the base of Remus’ neck as the ascended the stairs as one.

“Wait- What about the dogs?” Remus asked frantically.  
“They’ve been fed, babe.” Remus blushed at the nickname given to him.

“I love you… _Fiancé_.” Remus bit his lip and smiled up at Sirius, who was straddling his hips as Remus was laid down on the bed.  
“Such a sap.” Sirius chuckled, but really, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You love me.”

_“Damn right I do.”_

  
**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up writing another couple of chapters to this, who knows?  
> But thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave Kudos if you liked and please comment!  
> Lotta love!


End file.
